


By Fortune's Favor

by Rigar



Category: Free!, Soumako - Fandom
Genre: Caution, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, SouMako - Freeform, free! iwatobi swim club, on-going, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigar/pseuds/Rigar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 4 years passed, Rin decides to pull out a group meeting to catch up on everyone's lives... and to give them the news that would change his friends' lives forever. Focused on SouMako and RinHaru and little bit of ReiGisa. Explicit content in later chapters. [ Updates Every other week]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wedding Crash

Chapter 1: A Wedding Crash

After our favorite swim club boys finished college, Matsuoka gathered everyone up for a reunion. Everyone was eager to respond to Rin's invitation, he had sent an email with the details of the place. They picked a bar where they could meet and finally have a well-deserved talk about what was happening in their lives.

Nagisa was the first one to respond the email:

_RIN-CHAN!~_

I'm so glad we're doing this meeting, there's lots of stuff going on with our lives and it's been a while since we've had a get together. I'll meet you there, and of course I'm dragging Rei-chan with me hehe…

_P.S. I'm bringing the booze, we are going to get SOOOOO WASTED!_

_See you!_

_Nagisa  
_

The second one to respond was Sosuke:

_Yo Rin! Long time!_

_Wouldn't miss it for anything! I'll bring the booze! Get ready for a party._

_See you soon…_

_Yamazaki Sousuke_

The last one to answer the message was Makoto:

_Rin! I'm glad to hear from you!_

_Lately I'm really busy with work but I'll do my best to get there!_

_P.S. I think there's some leftover liquor at my house, I'll be sure to bring it._

_Well, see you Rin!_

And so the day came when the swimmers gathered at the bar. Rin had rented the whole place for his friends. Being recruited by Australia's swimming team had its perks, he had his share of good money over there. The redhead was setting up the bar seats until he heard the door. The tall man entered the door and looked at his shark-toothed friend.

"RIN!" The emerald eyed boy rushed to Matsuoka's side.

"Makoto!" He was already in the air when Makoto rushed to him to give him a hug and they shared a hearty laugh, the one young boys have when they don't see each other for almost 4 years.

They tightly hugged themselves in laughter and in a spark they let each other go.

"Soooo! Tell me what's been going on!" Makoto eagerly said with a smile stuck to his face.

"Well, you see-" Before he could finish, the tall boy interrupted.

"Wait! –he smiled

"Look what I brought!" He took out some bags he had left at the door before he came rushing to Rin. Laughing at this still, he took 3 bottles of liquor out of the bags.

"Whoa!" Rin was surprised at the big bottles of hard liquor Makoto pulled out.

"I'm confused" Said the redhead with a dumbfound look in his face.

"I thought you didn't like alcohol Makoto"

"Well… my parents left these on the kitchen shelves and I know you guys like to party hard so…" There was a silly grin on both boys, as if they were still captivated by seeing each other again after 4 years. But as Makoto explained to Rin, someone else entered the store.

"Who likes to party hard?" The tallest of the group entered the bar, hands on jacket's pockets, one earphone on his ear and the other one hanging by the jacket. His serious face quickly transformed into a cocky smile:

"FINALLY!" He shouted while letting his bags on the floor to go seal a handshake and hug with his redheaded best friend.

"SOSUKE!" Rin too showed a lot of happiness towards seeing his best friend again after so long. Makoto was just in the middle chuckling softly in a happy mood, after all, he didn't know Sosuke that well. The humble man scratched his head a bit and turned around but before he could finish:

"Yo! Tachibana!" Sosuke gave him a friendly smile as if he didn't want Makoto to feel excluded. He wasn't really the talkative type, or the friendly one for that matter but seeing his best friend again, and seeing him be happy for that matter, skyrocketed his emotions that rarely see the light of day.

"Y-Yamazaki-kun!" – He stuttered.

Makoto extended his hand to greet him but to his surprise Sosuke pulled him into a hug, which made him realize how much people can change. It's not like he was a bad person, but NOTHING like this- he thought-. Makoto was now a kindergarten teacher assistant while he planned to graduate and become more than an assistant. He loved to be around the little ones, he even went to give some swimming classes over at the regional pool as a side job on the weekends so he was really busy.

It was a brief hug but it was enough to catch Makoto's attention. After all, Yamazaki did have the same tough guy look, and those sad eyes he always carried around with him. Makoto was always trying to analyze people, choosing a career in education at younger stages he had to take a lot of psychology courses, but of course…. Sosuke was no kid.

Before he could make any other assumptions about the new Sosuke, the door blasted open.

"HAH! Come on Rei! Everyone's already here!" Nagisa came soaring through the door dragging Rei by the hand, poor Rei could barely fix the glasses to his face.

"Wow! Mako-chan! Rin-chan! Sou-chan! You're really all here!" The playful blond boy snooped around the bar looking at everyone.

"NAGISA-KUN!" Rei tried to stop him but he just kept getting dragged around by his shorter other half.

"Oi! Calm down guys!" Rin screamed with an annoyed tone. Everyone's eyes were on Rin now.

"This isn't the only reason I brought you all here" The redhead started smiling in his usual cocky self and went to the back door of the bar. The door cringed a bit while he opened it and a soft "They're here" was heard.

Haruka came out of the door holding hands with Rin but no one dared to say a thing. Instead, a heavy silence froze everyone on their tracks. Nanase was blushing a bit while Rin bluntly said:

"We're getting married"

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone in the room screamed.

* * *

Everyone on the Iwatobi and Samezuka swimming teams were invited to the wedding. The captain was getting married and there was no chance the team was going to miss it. Makoto and Sosuke were chosen as best men by Haru and Rin. It happened so fast from that day at the bar, 2 days to be exact but they all played their parts marvelously. The white tables kept the guests in the giant room, the floral arrangements made it a lovely place to be and the scent of lavender made Nanase's nerves calm down at the moment he accepted Rin as his man. As best men, Makoto and Sosuke were in charge of keeping the crowd and the party going after the main ceremony was over.

"I couldn't possibly be happier" Makoto was on the stage, microphone on hand and that captivating smile with him, sharing all sorts of experiences that unified his friendship with Haru. Tachibana had a tight tuxedo with a white shirt making a pattern in his adam's apple. He was very lovely as he was speaking his memories out in the open, but Yamazaki quickly interrupted his speech.

"It's not like it was that easy Makoto!" Said the man smirking at the olive haired man. His teal shirt matched his eyes and he had a shiny silver piercing on his left eyebrow.

"I mean, Nanase and I had some very rough encounters" – at this moment Haru looks to the side in discomfort but Rin quickly elbowed his arm and shared a smile.

"Daijoubu, Haru"

Sosuke was talking about how Haru came to be a professional swimmer too, even when he was so indecisive about his future. He also explained that they had a rough start but now he's happy that his best friend found someone to share his dreams with.

"That summer changed us all" He affirmed at the end of his little speech. Makoto smiled back at Sosuke and continued.

"I think it's time to slice that cake up!" Everyone on the crowd was in a good mood, some were talking to Rin and Haru who were sitting side by side, and others like Momotaro were harassing people. Gou, who was one of the dames of honor, was pissed off at the younger Seijuro who kept bringing her gifts like a cat that brings you dead mice for you to be proud of him.

"Oniiiiii-chan!" She whined.

Before Rin had to say anything Nitori appeared and pulled Momo out of the scene.

"I can't let my eyes off you can't I! Momo-kun!" Ai struggled with the little redhead boy.

To put it simple, everyone was having a great time, it was a great wedding with a great ambience and even greater friends. It wasn't long until chaos found its way to our beloved swimmers' lives. As Makoto approached the main table, where the cake with the figurines on top was being put, he saw a group of guests heading that way too.

"Oh, let me help you with that!" He said with a charming tone. As he's cutting the cake he notices Yamazaki dancing with Gou and he got lost in thought. This was the first time he saw Sosuke dance and to be frank, he was doing a great job! He got mesmerized by how he moved and how his face showed all kinds of happy emotions that he never saw from that guy before. It wasn't long before Makoto was blushing all over, why? All kinds of ideas rushed to his mind but he was too shy to elaborate any of them.

" _Could I even ask him out?" I couldn't! He's Rin's best friend!_

" _Could he be interested in me? If he was he would have approached me!_

Everywhere he went in his mind he only found a low self-esteem. He wasn't paying attention to the strength he was putting into the cake until…

"SPLAT!"

The cake met the floor… and a random girl's dress for that matter.

The female guest started screaming at Makoto for dumping the cake into her and Makoto quickly apologized, all in vain because she made a scene about it.

"You imbecile!" She quickly turned herself away from the table and in the hurry she stepped on the tablecloth of a nearby table. The floral arrangement and its vase, as well as all the food in the table, fell on the floor. She quickly exited the room. Everyone was looking at Makoto who was full of cake and started laughing to ease the awkwardness and the embarrassment of the moment. The tall emerald eyed boy went outside for a moment and tried to calm down from what that woman just said to him. His face was all red from the embarrassment still and before he could go in and try to fix things inside, a loud noise echoed as the door opened. It was Sosuke.

"Oh, hi Sosuke, I was about to"– He grabbed Makoto by his shirt with a very angry expression.

"What is your problem Tachibana?" He didn't seem the least worried about the strength he was using to hold him in place. Makoto widened his look in surprise. All that was left was Sosuke's raging words…

"You ruined my best friend's wedding"


	2. Misleading Behavior

**Chapter 2: Misleading Behavior**

“What is your problem Tachibana?” He didn’t seem the least worried about the strength he was using to hold him in place. Makoto widened his look in surprise. All that was left was Sosuke’s raging words…

“You ruined my best friend’s wedding”

 

“What do you mean?” Makoto’s voice cracked up to Sosuke’s rough behavior.

“Don’t be stupid with me, you know how hard he worked for this” He jammed Makoto in the wall next to the door he just opened. Anger took the better of Sosuke, it almost seemed as if he was going to punch Makoto in the rage of the moment. A that same instant Rin came out to check on them and what a little surprise he found.

“Oi! What’s wrong!? Sosuke, Makoto!” His face was red with astonishment, he would have never guessed Sosuke to react like that, and even less towards Makoto. The raging giant let Tachibana go and looked at Rin.

“This guy is a total mess” He fixed his teal colored tie and slammed the door as he went in.

“Makoto, are you alright?” Rin got closer to his nervously-wrecked friend.

“I’ve never seen him like this, is he alright?” You could say Makoto was more worried about what was bothering Sosuke than his face being pummeled.

“That Sosuke, he always gets like this when it’s about me. I told him to stop it already” The redhead let out a big sigh and leaned on the wall beside Makoto.

“He values you that much huh?” Makoto drove his eyes into the night sky, as he had someone for whom he felt like Sosuke did for Rin; but that person had the courage to leave everything behind to be with the one he loves. He completely understood Sosuke yet, sadness slowly engulfed his self.

“Say Rin, do you think he feels left out when you don’t hang out that much? Or when you don’t call him to catch up on things?” His eyes started showing an emerald shiny glow, a small tear fell to his chin.

“Tch… You don’t have to get like this Makoto, I know you didn’t mean to kill the cake” He looked to the side, not wanting to look at Makoto’s sad eyes. Rin let out a little chuckle and softly punched his tall friend on the arm.

“Come on Makoto, the party is still on!” Rustling the tears out, Makoto smiled.

“Yeah!” They both entered the door and continued making the best out of the night.

-

After the party was over, they headed back to the resort Rin and Haru chose for their honeymoon. They only invited Makoto,Nagisa,Rei and Sosuke to the resort and even paid for their stay at the hotel.

The resort Rin had chosen for the wedding party was spectacular, everyone had their own rooms except for the fabulous couple. Nagisa and Rei were sharing the same room unlike our fellow tall men who were in different rooms but in the same floor. Of course, Rin and Haru were staying on the top floor, where no one would bother them. Nagisa was completely drunk after the party. He usually was hyper enough without alcohol but surprisingly enough, he was very relaxed and tame. They were sitting in the hotel’s lobby drinking beer for the friend’s only after party.

“But, Rei-chan baby! Let me have another one of those!” He tried to take a bottle from Rei who was beside the little cooler with the beers.

“Nagisa! You’ve had enough for today! I won’t let you have another one! – He fixes his glasses in a weird way.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re like this! We have to keep celebrating!” Did I forget to mention that this was Rei’s # 18th beer? It was clear that the two were in a state where everything was funny and everything had to be celebrated.

“Rei-chan, you’re so cute when you talk like that” Nagisa bumped his head with Rei’s and they started laughing like idiots until Nagisa kissed him on the lips.

“NAGISA!”

“Ahhh Rei! Don’t be silly!” You couldn’t tell if Rei’s cheeks were red because he was a little tipsy or if it was the embarrassment of being kissed in front of his friends.

“Wow, get a room you two” Sosuke said in a grumpy manner.

“Well for your information! We do have a room! Come on Rei-chan, its Saturday, you know what that means!”

“Not the nipple penguins!” It seemed like some sort of kinky ritual with those two around, everyone was just laughing at them except Sosuke, alcohol made him kind of grumpy, well... even more grumpy. Everyone started whistling as Hazuki pulled Rei to their room with a kinky smile.

“Tch… that Nagisa never changes” Rin said with his voice a little funny.

“You want another one Haru?” Nanase was always the one that drove after a party, he never drank much but today he was rather funny.

“Rin, I want to be in the water with you” He just said that out of the blue.

“Ahhh! You’re killing me Haru, we can’t just leave these guys here! You want to go up to our room already?”

“Yeah…” His head tilted to the side a bit, leaning on his redheaded husband’s shoulder.

“Well… you heard the man, we’re off to bed!”

“Chotto! Rin! Oi!” Sosuke woke up from the grumpiness and lied in surprise.

“You can’t leave yet!” Makoto affirmed with Sosuke.

“You guys will be just fine, there’s a few beers left so make sure you drink them and – he yawns loudly- I’m going to bed”

They left holding hands, Rin walking a little funny and Haru holding him by the waist as they walked.

Both Sosuke and Makoto were at the lobby alone, ties loose and vest part of tuxedos lying down on the chairs.

Sosuke sipped from his freshly opened beer.

“Ahhh” He looked at Makoto with a different face than yesterday.

“So, Butterfingers, what have you been up to?” Said the man with near zero motivation to speak with Makoto.

“Well… I’ve been studying and working and that’s pretty much it” Replied the olive-haired giant.

“That sucks…” He took another sip.

“I thought you would’ve said something more interesting than that, you got anything that’s not boring?” – He chuckled.

“Hmm… want to spy on Rin and Haru?” When Makoto said this Sosuke looked at him weirdly.

They did have a lot of beers in their system by now, Sosuke began laughing and put his beer down, almost spilling it on the floor since his motor senses were a little shaky.

“Well? You did say you wanted something not boring” Makoto argued while he smirked in an odd fashion too. No one said anything after that, they were both sitting down and suddenly Makoto stands up.

“Fine! That’s actually a good idea of something not boring” He accepted Makoto’s idea.

“So what’s the plan big guy?” They went to their floor and left the cooler with the remaining beers on Makoto’s bedroom. They began discussing their little mischief while they took the elevator to the top floor.

“For starters we need to get there Sosuke” Now Makoto was the one starting to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Responded Sosuke.

“Nothing, I’m just wondering what Rin and Haru would do if they saw us spying on them”

“Hahahah, maybe they would hit us with a can of mackerel” Sosuke said this and they both started laughing, they were so out of it that Sosuke tripped and was about to hit his head with the elevator door.

“Whoa there Sosuke! Hahahah, can’t have you falling down before we reach their room!”

“I just tripped Makoto, chill” – He chuckled again. It seemed as if what happened at the party was history. Either that, or the alcohol was letting out their good side because they were getting along just fine.

“You know Makoto, I hate you sometimes” Makoto stopped as the elevator made a sound that they reached the top floor. They exited the elevator and Mako looked to the floor.

“Sometimes huh?” – He laughed a bit as if not taking his words seriously.

“Yeah, I’m serious, but right now it’s like you’re a different person, hahaha” Before they could elaborate their drunken conversation any longer they passed through Rin and Haru’s suite. It was open and no one was inside.

“Whoa, there’s no one here Tachibana, seems like your idea was a total failure, hahahaha” He started laughing but Makoto pushed him inside the room.

“What-?”

“Shhhhhh! Rin and Haru are right behind us! What do we do?!” Makoto was starting to panic, it was kind of funny watching drunken panicked Makoto try to do something with useless, grumpy Sosuke at his side.

“Oh crap, I don’t know what to do Makoto, should we turn ourselves to the police?” Said the tall guy almost bursting into laughter.

“No silly!” Makoto opened a door in the room and kicked Sosuke inside and hid with him.

“Where are we?” Sosuke couldn’t stop laughing.

“I think this is a closet” Makoto was getting the uncontrollable laugh again.

They were hiding in the suite’s closet, but it wasn’t a big closet, it was kind of cramped in there.

“Makoto, you’re stepping on my foot and also, you butt is grazing my crotch, I would love for you to stop that if you could”

“Shhhhh! Deal with it! They’re here! Be quiet Sosuke!” They both remained silent.

-

“Oi Haru! Come here!” Rin and Haru entered the suite and closed the door. It seemed like they were looking for ice but as soon as that was over things got a little weird.

“Haru…ngh…” All they could hear was Rin moaning and Haru’s kissing noises.

“You ready for the next party on top of me Haru?” Said Rin with cocky attitude.

“Yeah.” Haru didn’t say much but it did sound like he was doing some stuff Rin liked.

“I think alcohol makes Haru horny” Said Sosuke really silently.

“SHHHHHH!” Makoto was so embarrassed at this that he couldn’t think straight.

“We have to get out of here!” He said to Sosuke.

“Alright but how?”

“Haru, yamero…I’ll make you pay for this” The sounds were getting louder, the clothes were on the floor and both men were starting to moan now.

“If we push the door silently they won’t notice, they’re all the way up in the bed” Makoto planned.

Before Tachibana did anything he felt a hard rock in his butt cheeks.

“Sosuke! Stop that!”

“I’m sorry Makoto, it’s the moans” He replied embarrassed.

“Anyways, let’s go!”

They pushed the door really slow and got out of the closet but when they headed for the door Sosuke tripped on Rin’s bag and made a metallic sound. They quickly ignored it and exited immediately.

“What was that!?” Rin stopped all motion and went to see if someone was there.

“Rin! Is everything okay?” Nanase came through the hallway naked and with a wanting face.

“Aw man, way to kill the mood” Rin was turned off by this, like interrupting good foreplay for nothing.

“But Rin-”

“Let’s go to bed Haru”

“Fine…” They both went to sleep for the rest of the night.

 

_“HEAVY PANTS”_

“You’re crazy Makoto!” Sosuke was next to Makoto on the floor laughing at what they had just done.

“Hahahah, you’re even crazier for following me you know!?”

“Yeah, that seems right”

The teal eyed giant stood up and helped Makoto get on his feet. The alcohol wore down a bit due to their little prank.

“You know Makoto, you’re not as bad as I thought” He let out that charming smirk he has.

“Hahaha” Mako just chuckled as Sosuke said all those things.

“Well… good night Makoto” Yamazaki got near him and again Makoto extended his hand but Sosuke pulled him and kissed him on the cheek.

“I’m sorry”

Makoto was blown away, he was red all over, and he didn’t know what to say.

“You’re sorry for kissing me?” He replied in confusion.

“No, I would never regret this, I meant I’m sorry about how I treated you at the party”

Makoto’s nerves started to rise, it felt like he was going to do something crazy, something you only do when you have alcohol on your system.

 

_He approached Sosuke and…_


	3. Secrets Only the Night Keeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn't know writing this chapter could be so fun. Hope you enjoy it guys!

**Chapter 3: Secrets Only the Night Keeps**

**_“_** _No, I would never regret this, I meant I’m sorry about how I treated you at the party”_

_Makoto’s nerves started to rise, it felt like he was going to do something crazy, something you only do when you have alcohol on your system._

 

You could say they were both a little wasted even after cock blocking their best friends at the top floor.

He approached Sosuke and pulled him by his loosened tie into a hot kiss.

“Makoto…Why are you-”

“If you’re going to kiss me, I’d rather you do it like this” He pushed his lips against the taller man and started kissing him without hesitation. They were so drunk that they got lost in each other’s arms until they gradually began to lose control. Sosuke’s primal urges were showing. He grabbed Makoto by the thighs and lifted him to his waist while still uncontrollably kissing him.

“Ngh, Sosuke, what are you doing?”

“Hell, I don’t even know, but you’re in so much trouble Makoto” Said the man not trying to control himself anymore.

“Ahhh? That doesn’t scare me at all you know?” He grinned at the giant who had him pinned at the wall. This quickly had an effect on Sosuke.

“Oh yeah?” He kicked the door open while having Tachibana gripped in his arms. He took a few steps and threw Makoto on the bed. It was like a game of who dared to do things first with the other. They were laughing and kissing and grabbing each other’s lower waists.

“So, what kind of trouble am I in officer Sosuke? Tachibana had this lowered and flustered face, as if he didn’t know what he was doing and was just going with the flow.

Sosuke was a little more conscious of what he was doing, or staring at for that matter.

“Whoa” He glared.

“What is it?”

“What the hell is that?” Said Sosuke after watching the pattern in Makoto’s pants.

“Umm…My dick?” All kinds of formalities were being shattered. Seems like alcohol was getting the best out of these two.

“Damn…” He couldn’t take his eyes off of it.

“I bet you want to touch it” Makoto took Sosuke’s hands and squeezed them with his’ to make him feel the hard as rock dick but as he’s doing this Sosuke’s conscience kicked him in the gut.

“C-Chotto Makoto, what are you doing?” He was so into Makoto but his mind wouldn’t let him take advantage of the poor man, who was totally wasted.

“What’s wrong Sosuke? Getting shy now?” Makoto was being so straight forward it was scary.

“Iee… we shouldn’t-” Before he could even finish Makoto kissed him again and this time the man opened his mouth and pushed his tongue inside. Sosuke couldn’t resist any longer and he pulled Makoto towards him and put him on top.

“Is this what you want?” He started hammering his butt cheeks with his hard dick. When Makoto felt that big bump below his butt he immediately got aroused. His cheeks got all red and his lower body was throbbing all over.

“I want that…” He started repeating this a lot until Sosuke pushed him a little too fast and he fell on the man’s chest.

“You’re so warm Makoto” Tachibana, who was now sharing a hug with him, didn’t say a thing.

“I didn’t think you’d be like this Makoto, look at all the crazy things we’ve done” He smirked, having Tachibana’s chest so close to him made him get a glimpse of Makoto’s smell and got even more aroused.

Sosuke understood Makoto was _CLEARLY n_ ot being himself but he was ready to go all out with the man. Before he pushed Makoto to the side, a very important question rose up to him.

 _“Do I really want to do this? What if I’m just a drunken one night stand?”_ It’s not like Makoto wasn’t attractive but maybe he wanted something more, something was missing…

“Oi, Makoto”

“Makoto?” Sosuke moved his head to look at Makoto’s face. The man was asleep and a faint snore came out each time he breathed. Yamazaki didn’t know what to do with that big man on top of him. He just closed his eyes and blushed while he slowly entered dreamland.

“You’re something else Makoto…”

“Oyasumi”

The night passed silently with these two sleeping on top of each other. Yeah, after cock blocking their best friends, who went to sleep in a bad mood (Rin), there was finally peace in the resort, right?

“Nagisa! Agh!” Screamed our butterfly boy as Hazuki placed another _penguin clip_ on his nipples.

“Rei-chan, please stop moving or else it won’t feel as good!”

Rei was lying in bed with Nagisa on top of him pinching his nipples, he was whining but he liked it.

“I can’t take it anymore Nagisa!” Rei was all aroused having Nagisa doing stuff like that to him, he was always falling for Nagisa’s traps and he just went with the flow.

“Ok Rei-chan that was the last clip. How about some play time for me too?” The boy gave a mischievous look and yanked Rei’s rainbow underwear off, leaving him totally exposed and strapped to the bed. Our playful blond took his yellow underwear off and put some lotion into his butt.

“It’s horsey time Rei!”

“Horsey!? Wait. NAGIS-!”

It was too late, Nagisa was already on top of his member that slowly went into the hot insides of the blond boy.

“Agh! Nagisa! You’re scorching hot, beautiful!”

“I know right? But Rei- chan why are you twitching?”

“You’re torturing me!”

“Oh please, this is nothing Rei-chan! As he said this he tightened his ass muscles so Rei could feel all the pull and push he was doing.

“NAGISA!”

“It’s going to be a long night Rei-chan!” Said the unceasing boy in pure happiness and ecstasy in between the “suffering” screams of Rei.

THE NEXT MORNING

Sosuke was sound asleep, he was hugging Makoto. It was just a crazy night but they slept like they were a couple, at least until Makoto woke up.

“Huh? Ow… my head” He opened his eyes and felt as if he couldn’t move. He turned his face to see why and he saw Sosuke lying in bed with him.

“EHHHH!!!” He got out of bed instantly. He tried and tried to remember how Sosuke ended up in his bed with him but had no luck. He couldn’t remember anything past their talk in the hallway.

 _“Don’t tell me I did this…”_ Makoto was feeling guilty all of a sudden. Watching Sosuke sleeping like an angel caused him even more distress.

 _“Why didn’t he wake up when I moved? Was he THAT tired? What did I do to make him this tired?”_ His head was a mess and to top it all, someone knocked on the door.

“Mako-chan! Open up!” It was Nagisa, everyone had agreed to come have breakfast together in the morning.

“J-Just a moment!” He couldn’t let Nagisa see Sosuke in his bed, everyone would know instantly.

He threw the comforter on top of the tall man in his bed, the comforter was big enough to make it seem like a little mess in bed. Hopefully, Nagisa wouldn’t bother entering.

Makoto finally opened the door and there he was, all smiling and refreshed.

“Ohayo! Mako-chan!” He immediately entered the room and Makoto started panicking.

“N-Nagisa, what did you want?”

“Huh? Don’t you remember? We’re having breakfast with the others” He went into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Oh wow Mako-chan, your room is a mess! What happened here?”

“Ummm… yeah I had some trouble sleeping yesterday and took out every sheet so I could be more comfortable”

“Ahh, to make it seem like home! I totally understand! I did the same thing with Rei-chan yesterday!”

“Is that so? Hahaaha” Makoto laughed nervously.

“Well, we should get the others then, let’s go Mako-chan! We can get Sou-chan first, have you seen him?”

“Ummm… no I haven’t but wait a moment! I haven’t even brushed my teeth! You go check on Sosuke while I catch up to you.” Nagisa was at the door and before Makoto closed it a shadow cast on his back.

“Yo, good morning guys” Sosuke woke up and went to the door because he didn’t see anyone at bed

Makoto looked to the side, completely embarrassed and blushed. Nagisa was the first one to open his mouth.

“Well someone had a good night’s sleep huh!?” He mischievously laughed.

“Of course” Sosuke replied. This made Makoto even more worried than he should have.

It was futile to hide it any longer.

“Yeah, Sosuke stayed the night while we drank all the beers that were left!”

“Beers?” Nagisa said.

“Yes, Beers” Sosuke affirmed while putting a hand on one of Makoto’s shoulders.

“I see! Well, I’ll get the others then, got to wake up Haru and Rin! We’ll meet at breakfast”

The short boy left them alone and Makoto quickly closed the door before anyone else saw. Everything was already lost when Nagisa found out but he still had his hopes that Nagisa wouldn’t tell anyone.

“So, what are we doing here?” Asked Makoto with a little bit of fear.

“Well, I gave you a kiss on the cheek and you pretty much gave me blue balls after that.”

“I see… I’m sorry Sosuke, I don’t know what came over me”

The taller man looked to the side a little bit blushed.

 

 

_“I didn’t say it bothered me”_


	4. Confused

**Chapter 4: Confused**

 

“Well, I gave you a kiss on the cheek and you pretty much gave me blue balls after that.”

“I see… I’m sorry Sosuke, I don’t know what came over me”

The taller man looked to the side a little bit blushed.

 

_“I didn’t say it bothered me”_

Makoto didn’t seem to respond too well to that statement even though Sosuke really meant it.

“What do you mean it didn’t bother you?”

“Why didn’t you stop me?” He asked with an unusual frown in his face.

“What? You were the one who started it” A little tension was brought up all of a sudden.

“But that doesn’t mean it was okay, I was drunk!” Screamed Makoto.

“THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET DRUNK!?” Yamazaki raised his voice, his intimidating behavior made Makoto walk back until his back touched the door to his room.

“I did it because it was my best friend’s wedding, but you took advantage of me!” The olive haired man opened the door.

“Can you leave? I need be alone for a while.”

“I knew something like this would happen, how stupid of me to think that you were actually fun to be around”

“You know what the worst part is?” Sosuke looked at Makoto with eyes full of hate and sadness.

“…” Makoto didn’t say a word and tried to evade Sosuke gaze at all costs.

“I did try to stop you but you know what you said to me?” Again Tachibana held his silence, but this time he was rather sad.

 _“Are you getting shy on me Sosuke?”_ The man quoted Makoto.

“And yes, I knew you were completely drunk, that’s why I actually tried to stop you but since you were so eager to do everything with me, I didn’t”

“But don’t worry Tachibana, I bet you thought that I was totally getting advantage of you, and you know what?”

“You can go fuck yourself”

SLAM!!

The man slammed the door and left with an irritated look in his face.

After that argument he headed for his room, who was just a few ones away from Makoto’s, to change into a clean set of clothes.

 _“I better take a shower too while I’m at it”_ He thought with a fury that was consuming him.

He was so irritated and mad, he couldn’t believe Makoto’s words. He never took advantage of him, Sosuke even went and thought that something was missing, he didn’t want to do anything with Makoto until he was in all his senses again. Why? Why was he feeling all this pain in the chest? At that moment something flashed through his mind. When he met Makoto at the bar Rin rented, he had actually hugged Makoto and it felt nice, like something was different.

_“Agh… what am I thinking, the guy thinks I took advantage of him, fuck that guy”_

He hated Makoto now but he couldn’t stop thinking about how good and fun last night was.

Sosuke’s pants fell on floor of his bathroom and he slowly unbuttoned his white shirt. He took it off revealing his tattooed arm, some sharp patterns in blackish green were displayed. He started rubbing his arm, following the patterns of his ink, as if to calm himself.

_“That idiot, who cares about him anyway”_

He entered the shower, he placed his feet into the cold floor. The water started to course his body, and his mind giving him a glimpse of what happened last night. He couldn’t help himself, after all, he didn’t get to do anything to Makoto. His blood got hot and his lower waist responded almost immediately.

_“Makoto…”_

His hands were moving almost on their own with the sound of the water making a pattern of noises. His feet well planted and the pressure on his calves driving him into another realm. One hand was jammed in the wall with immense strength and the other one toying his manhood, his heart beat getting out of control.

 _“Makoto, Mako-…”_ Was all he could think when his manhood was about to give in.

The man flinched out of ecstasy in the shower, his thighs and knees failing and his breath going out of control. He held himself with the wall and every part of his body was reaching for air. The cold water started having an effect on his hot body. Yamazaki turned it off while trying breathe and snap out of the moment.

 _“Ngh…”_ He took a big breath in and finished bathing himself, and his mess.

He changed his clothes and headed downstairs with a calmed expression.

 

Meanwhile, Makoto was laying on his bed; it was very odd whenever Makoto got mad. He was facing the ceiling and had his arm over his forehead.

_“I can’t believe he would’ve taken advantage of me!”_

His face was all gloomy in his dark room. He couldn’t get Sosuke’s mad face out of his head.

_“I don’t know what I’m doing, how could I have said that to him?”_

_“He did say he tried to stop me, is that even true?”_

He was trying to analyze Sosuke the wrong way, he isn’t someone who just takes what he wants and then leaves. Before he even realized the argument inside his mind, someone knocked on his door. He started getting nervous again.

 _“Could it be Sosuke?”_ He continually questioned as he hesitated to open the door.

“Yes?” He stuttered.

“Makoto, open up” Haru’s voice echoed through the door, Makoto sighed in relief and opened the door.

“What’s up Haru! Good morning!”

Aren’t you coming for breakfast?” He directly asked.

“O-Of course!” His expression suddenly livened up after seeing Haru.

“Is something wrong Makoto?”

“Well… I- uh”

“Is Sosuke involved with this?”

“What? How did you-?”

“Nagisa told me” Haru replied with a still and unmoved tone.

“That Nagisa!” Makoto said a little irritated at the fact.

“Never mind that, what happened?”

“I got drunk, that’s what happened”

“…” Haru was silent, he wanted Makoto to speak up.

“He said I kissed him and wanted to do all sort of things with him”

“Makoto…”

“I didn’t believe it but he was next to me in my room! What else could have happened?” His tone started agitating.

“Calm down Makoto, it’s alright”

Makoto looked at Haru seeking comfort, he immediately hugged him.

“I said a horrible thing to Sosuke, Haru”

“I thought he wanted to take advantage of me”

“Haven’t you always been sort of attracted to him?”

“Yeah… but what if he was truly getting advantage of me?”

“MAKOTO!” Haru yelled as if trying to make him come to sense.

“Rin is driving me crazy telling me all sort of things about Sosuke”

“He’s always telling me how Sosuke talks a lot about you, bad things and good things, honestly I wish he would shut the fuck up sometimes.

“What?”

“I doubt he would take advantage of you Makoto, it’s just not like him to do that. You should apologize”

“I see…but how can I talk to him after saying that to him?”

“Take him into the water”

“What?”

“I mean… just approach him, but don’t get mad if he takes his anger out on you”

“I guess you’re right…”

“Ne, Haru?”

“What?”

“Arigatou…”

Haru didn’t say a thing after Makoto thanked him. They exited the room and went downstairs for breakfast. Here they met everyone except Rei. Makoto sat next to Haru who was beside Rin. It was a big table and they already had their food.

“This food is great Rin!” Nagisa with said with a few hot dog slices in his mouth.

“Oi Nagisa, don’t talk with your mouth full” Rin argued.

“Don’t they have mackerel?”

“It’s breakfast Haru, I doubt they have some!” Makoto said with a smile.

“Yeah Nanase, what’s wrong with you” The tallest of them all stated in a rude manner.

At this moment Sosuke shifts his annoyed look at Makoto and they share, although for a split second, a glimpse of their states. He saw humility in Makoto’s eyes but quickly ignored it because he was mad at him, he couldn’t help feeling a bit of discomfort since Makoto was the reason he jerked off earlier.

Makoto simply shared a smile with him, trying to make him know that he wasn’t mad but it had little to no effect on the pride-hurt Sosuke.

“Oi Nagisa, where’s Rei?” Said Rin with a curious face.

“Oh, Rei chan is still asleep I think, who knows!?” The blond kept gobbling up all the food in his plate.

_Meanwhile, still strapped to the bed and his abdomen filled with Nagisa’s hardened seed, you could hear moans of pain while Rei slept._

“Yeah, he probably is still asleep” Added Makoto.

Sosuke suddenly got up from the table and started leaving.

“Huh? Sosuke? Where are you going?” Rin asked.

“I forgot something, I’ll be right back” Shortly after that he was gone from the table.

Haru looked at Makoto with a stillness in his eyes. He knew this was a good chance to speak with Sosuke. Makoto noticed and quickly stood up.

“I’ll go check on him guys, I’ll be right back too”

“Heeee! Mako-chan you naughty boy! Going back for more?” The blond teased.

“Yes Nagisa, It’s never enough!” Makoto gave an irritated look with a sarcastic approach and left the table.

“Hmph, Mako-chan is no fun!”

“You’re one to talk, poor Rei is destroyed” Rin teased Nagisa now.

“Daijoubu! He’ll be ready for round two when I finish this breakfast”

“You’re sick…” The shark toothed man stated.

“Heheh! Who knows!?” He kept eating like it was the most normal thing in the world, Haru didn’t even say anything to them.

Makoto catched up to Sosuke, who was heading to his room, and stopped him.

“Sosuke!” The man stopped and looked back at Tachibana.

“Oh great, the drunk prince is back” He said with a sarcastic tone.

“I’m sorry Sosuke, I made a mistake”

“Huh?” Yamazaki didn’t say anything back, but he clearly displayed anger.

“What do you mean you made a mistake?

“I said some horrible things at you, I’m sorry” This angered Sosuke,

_Why was he apologizing when he already did the damage?_

“Get lost Makoto” He turned his back to Makoto and tried to evade him. As soon as Sosuke turned back he got pulled with commendable strength.

“I can’t do that Sosuke…” Makoto’s eyes seemed like they were about to burst out in tears, this calmed Sosuke down in an instant.

“What’s the matter?” The teal eyed man asked.

 

 

 

_“You see, I like you… a lot”_


	5. Glass Heart

**Chapter 5: Glass Heart**

“Get lost Makoto” He turned his back to Makoto and tried to evade him. As soon as Sosuke turned back he got pulled with commendable strength.

“I can’t do that Sosuke…” Makoto’s eyes seemed like they were about to burst out in tears, this calmed Sosuke down in an instant.

“What’s the matter?” The teal eyed man asked.  


_“You see, I like you… a lot”_

Sosuke’s calm was instantly broken when he heard Makoto say that.

_“HE LIKES ME? What in the world is going on inside his head?”_

“I don’t get you Makoto, first you think I took advantage of you and now you like me? That sounds too crazy and stupid”

Makoto was determined to at least let Sosuke know how he really felt, but he had his mind all jumbled up.

“I’m so sorry Sosuke, I know now that we didn’t do anything bad yesterday, we just had fun I guess” Makoto was being awfully sincere now, but Sosuke had a hard time believing those words.

“You’re hopeless Makoto. You can get drunk again and do the same thing all over again” He was concerned, he looked to the side trying evade him and not say something bad out of anger.

“I don’t even know how I dared to say that…” Makoto saddened his look.

“What do you mean?” Yamazaki tilted his head in confusion.

“I just confessed my feelings for you but they didn’t mean anything to you, I must’ve really hurt you. I’m sorry Sosuke, I better leave…” He turned around in shame and began walking away from his friend’s room.

Sosuke stood there, not realizing that due to his anger he paid no mind to how Makoto was feeling. He didn’t want to say anything. He felt Makoto deserved to feel like this, but something deep in his heart couldn’t let him go like that.

“Oi Makoto, stop” He said with a serious tone, trying to hide whatever it was that made him change his mind.

“Huh?” The green eyed man turned around, revealing that one tear that crossed his face and ended on his chin. Sosuke saw this and sighed while looking to the side, oblivious on what to do next.

“I hate seeing you like this.” Sosuke walked towards Makoto and put a hand on the sad man’s shoulders.

“I guess I can let this one pass” He shrugged his shoulders as if nothing was wrong now.

Astonished, the man wiped the sadness out of his face, there was a silly grin on Makoto, not a happy one, just a more relaxed expression.

“Sosuke-kun, can I ask you something?” Their gazes met and seemed to go into one another.

“Hmm?” He responded after a brief silence.

“What did we do yesterday? I know I was a total jerk but I still want to know.” He sounded a little worried but he knew Sosuke didn’t do anything bad, what worried him was the fact that they woke up embraced with each other. He had an intense red while asking for what happened.

“Heh, do you really want to know?” He smirked a bit while he told this to Makoto in a flirty manner.

“What!? Tell me!” Said the man eager to know almost smiling out of curiosity.

“Well, I kind of carried you inside your room and you started teasing me hard, you also took my hands and rubbed them with your “lower waist”. He made a silly gesture with his fingers to assert the double meaning of his words.

“WHAT!?” Makoto was in shame, not believing his words.

“After that, you got on top of me and grinded your ass with my bulge” It seemed as if Yamazaki was enjoying revealing all these facts to Makoto, he couldn’t help but laugh at some of the faces Makoto was making due to the shock of hearing his side of the story.

“Whoa… I’m never getting drunk again”

“Wait, I’m getting to the part when you took my pants and underwear off and gave me a blowjob” Sosuke wanted to see how Makoto would react to this.

“EHHHHHHHHHH!” The man was outraged but before he could yell Yamazaki calmed him down.

“I’m joking Makoto, you fell asleep after grinding my dick, I was drunk too so I just fell asleep after that”

“What a relief! For a moment I believed you!”

“I wish!” Sosuke joked again but this time a little spicier than before. Makoto looked at him differently, as if he didn’t like his joke.

“You wish?” Said Makoto approaching him and leaning him in the wall.

“Was that a joke? Because I’m feeling pretty direct today Yamazaki-kun” He grabbed Sosuke’s zipper and with one quick move of his hand unzipped it completely. Sosuke started getting nervous having Makoto so close to him again.

“You know… I could just-” He got his face to where the hole of the zipper was.

“Oi Makoto… what are you doing!?” The man looked up at him,while unbuttoning Sosuke’s jeans.

“Fulfilling your wish?”

The hallway was empty and Sosuke was leaned on the wall about to get his manhood taken out, his heart was beating out of control and he felt Makoto’s nose touch his flaccid gland through his underwear.

He groaned when he saw Makoto make a move that seemed like the starting act, but before he could think any further the hallway was filled with laughter. Tachibana looked at that face from below and screamed:

“I’m joking!”

The backswimmer stood up and teased him some more.

“The look on your face Sosuke! Priceless!”

“Goddammit Makoto, what the hell are you doing?” Said the man a little embarrassed and red.

They both started laughing at the little joke but more than that, the sadness that they both had finally vanished.

“Sooooo…” Makoto quickly changed the subject.

“I think we should head to the others Sosuke-kun, they might be wondering why we’re taking so long”

“If you want to go ahead its fine, I think I’ll lay down a bit”

“Oh, are you sure you don’t want me to wait a while? It’s fine by me, really!

Makoto said this but Sosuke didn’t reply anything, he just turned around and opened his door.

“Come on in then” He smiled.

They both entered his room and closed the door and Sosuke immediately took his shirt off, leaving him in a black undershirt and some shorts he had.

“Whoa ummm…” Makoto blushed.

“What? You saw worse than that yesterday” He smirked, trying to make Makoto embarrassed.

“I guess…” Makoto didn’t get flustered, instead he smiled back and noticed his inked arm.

“I didn’t know you liked tattoos”

“I guess there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me Makoto” Sosuke opened the little fridge, closed it and sat in bed. He threw a bottle of water at Makoto’s side, the latter catching it and sharing a cute smile with Sosuke.

“Arigatou”

Sosuke just looked to the side and tilted his head in agreement.

“I like these patterns on my arm” Said Sosuke while Makoto stared.

“The way you look at them seems like they’ve been there in rough times”

“I guess so…” The teal eyed man leaned on his bed, looking at Makoto who was sitting in the other bed.

“Oi Makoto”

“Hmm? What is it?”

“About what you said earlier…” He started slowly turning his back on Makoto.

“Huh? Makoto waited for an answer.

“Never mind” He pulled his words back and opened his eyes now that Makoto couldn’t see his face. A bright shine was seen in the splendor of his teal colored gems.

“Is it something bad?”

“No, it’s just that, I usually don’t give a damn about stuff like this”

“I see…” Makoto turned his head down, thinking that perhaps something bad would come out of this.

Sosuke forced himself and turned back, showing Makoto his expression.

“I want you” He immediately responded with a blissful expression.

“H-Huh?” Tachibana opened his eyes in amazement.

“I’ve hated you from the start but I can’t get you off my head, I feel the need to constantly be in your company, be it that you piss me off or you make me laugh.

“I know this sounds stupid and unlike me but…” The taller of the two stuttered in his words.

“I want you to rely on me”

“Sosuke…” Makoto’s heart started racing and Yamazaki stood up from the bed. Makoto’s feelings were all swept up, he couldn’t control his feelings and grabbed Sosuke’s hand in the spur of the moment. His eyes about to burst, he had been so lonely all this time, he had been by himself and no one to even care for him, that’s why he always submerged himself into so much work. That way, he wouldn’t have time to think about how much of a lonely life he was having. He drove Sosuke hand to his chest.

“Can I really depend on you?”

The man responded with an almighty sincerity:

_“Don’t get me wrong”_

_I wouldn’t give a damn for someone else._


	6. You Said a Mouthful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long, last year of college has me begging! <3 Hope you like!

**Chapter 6: You Said a Mouthful**

“Can I really depend on you?”

The man responded with an almighty sincerity:

 

_“Don’t get me wrong”_

_I wouldn’t give a damn for someone else._

Makoto looked at Sosuke, trying to catch the meaning of those words.

“For someone else?”

“Yeah, I’m not like this and you know that pretty well right? – He faintly chuckled as he let go of Makoto’s hand, putting some distance between them.

“I’m just telling you what’s happening with me, you’re too distracting”

“Distracting?”- Makoto repeated in confusion.

“Yeah, I almost died that time you had your butt grazing my crotch in the closet while we spied on Nanase and Rin”.

“But you said that was because of the moans!”

“Yeah… right” Yamazaki tilted his head and looked to the side trying to avoid blushing but failed miserably.

“Just having you around makes me nervous, and mad, but in a good way. It’s just that I hate feeling like this, I’m totally useless”. Makoto started laughing, he kind of understood what Sousuke was implying, and he was happy about it.

“Hahahaha, don’t worry Sosuke, I don’t particulary dislike that from you” He smiled and scratched his head, not knowing what to say next.

Sosuke looked at him, Makoto wasn’t saying anything and seemed like he was waiting for something to happen.

Not losing any time he started getting closer and closer…

“Say, Makoto” Sousuke froze in front of Makoto’s face, only inches separating their lips.

“Sou-?” A whisper was the only thing that was heard before Sosuke’s lips were already sealing a kiss with Makoto’s.

Makoto didn’t say anything or try to stop Sousuke, in fact, that single act made him close his eyes and feel how Sosuke’s feelings slowly engulfed his heart. It was a very simple kiss, their warm lips slightly grazing the surface of their lips, yet Makoto didn’t want it to end. When Makoto felt Sosuke was going to retreat his lips, he grabbed Yamazaki’s hand and pushed himself a little forward to continue kissing him. Lips apart now, they each let out a big breath out as they were staring at each other in complete silence, waiting patiently for one another.

“I… ” Makoto tried to say something, but he couldn’t keep his cool in front of that giant and stuttered at every word. Sosuke had a surprised look, his eyes were big now and a firm stare was shaking Makoto up.

“Whoa”

“Damn Makoto that was amazing” He said, still a little startled at Makoto’s response.

“I don’t know what to say…” The man looked down a little embarrassed.

‘Well I’ll tell you something, I’d prefer that kiss over the one you gave me when you were drunk”- Sousuke laughed a bit.

“Chotto! Sousuke! Don’t be mean, I was drunk!” He whined in a cute way.

“I know I know, I just love looking at you trying to prove yourself innocent. You could even fool me hahaha”

“Now you know why I don’t usually drink!” They shared a laugh but silence made its way to them again.

“So… do you want to head back?” Sousuke asked politely.

“I don’t mind staying here with you for a while” Again the silence took over, but this time it didn’t last long as Sousuke began approaching Makoto.

The man didn’t say anything as the taller of the two approached him with very primal eyes. Sousuke grabbed him by his waist and kissed him, this time with a little more spice.

“Ngh…”

Sousuke went down to his neck and slowly nibbled the lower part of the neck while lifting him up by his legs and jamming him in the wall. Makoto tried his best to hold down his moans but every now and then one slipped through.

“Sou…”

He called Sousuke’s name, as if begging him to calm his urges, but at the same time to devour him.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about that night… about what would’ve happened” He bit him harder and Makoto flinched.

“Well what are you going to do now big boy?” He teased Sousuke and that only aroused him more. The teal eyed man threw him in bed and pulled his shirt out.

“Is that a challenge?”

Makoto led his gaze to Sousuke’s big bulge that was starting to pop out of his pants.

“Someone’s happy to see me”

Sousuke lowered his pants, staying only in his black and orange underwear. Makoto quickly stood up from the bed and looked at him in a funny way.

“Are you okay? You seem a little nervous” The taller man said.

“Of course I am nervous! I’ve never done this…” Makoto was becoming really shy.

“You mean I’m your first?”

“…Yeah” He felt shame again.

“Good… I didn’t want to be the only one…”

“I’m your first too!?”

They were both getting a little shy too since they had close to no idea on what they were doing to each other but they were eager to find out. They were so close to each other in that big bed too. For a moment, Sousuke thought that he was forcing Makoto and tried to hold back.

“Yeah…I really don’t want to force anything Makoto so I…” Before he could even finish talking Makoto grabbed him, pulled down his underwear and put Sousuke’s manhood in his mouth in a sweet but swift move.

“Makoto! What are yo-” He couldn’t say anything back to that pleasant look on Makoto’s face. It was as if he wanted to please Sousuke. He took it deep in his mouth and watched as Sousuke flinched in bed, finally hearing him moan.

“Mako… agh…” His manly moans only made Makoto take it in and out faster. Sousuke was trying to take Makotos head out of his manhood but Makoto insisted.

“Mako… please….” Makoto’s eyes that were closed suddenly opened up in surprise, hearing how Sosuke’s moans were all over the place and his mouth filled with his seed.

“Sou—!?” The mouth filled man could barely speak and stared up at Sousuke’s embarrassed face.

“I didn’t mean to! I tried to stop you”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry!” Said the olive-haired with a full mouth.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

“MAKO-CHAN! SOU-CHAN!

Both men stared at each other, Makoto’s mouth and face splattered with Sousuke’s viscous juice. Makoto started panicking but Sousuke quickly calmed him.

“Makoto! Go into the bathroom, I’ll distract him” The man put his pants on and headed for the door while Makoto quickly went into the bathroom and immediately closed the door.

*OPENS*

“Sou-chan! Why did you leave so fast? And where’s Mako-chan? Am I intruding?” He gave that devilish smile when he tried to find out about something.

“Yo, I left because I wanted to, no reason” Yamazaki didn’t have enough time to put on a shirt or else it would look suspicious to take that much time in answering the door.

“Nice abs! No wonder you beat everyone at swimming”

“Thanks…” He tried his best to entertain the blond nuisance but he was starting to get pissed. He only thought on Makoto while bearing Nagisa.

“By the way, is Mako-chan here?” He asked in a savvy way.

“Yeah, he’s in the bathroom… anything else you might want to know?” He was starting to get irritated with so many questions, besides, Makoto didn’t even have a chance to be with him and he finished all over his face. He was feeling bad now.

“Gee Sou-chan you get mad easily! Hahaha”

“So I’ve been told”

*DOOR OPENS*

“Oh hey Nagisa, what’s up?”

“MAKO-Chaaaaan!” He ran over to Makoto and hugged him.

“I’ve been lonely, Rei is still sleeping and Rin and Haru won’t even pay attention to me.

“It’s their honeymoon you know?” Sousuke blatantly said.

“Hahah let’s all calm down a bit, why don’t we go back and see what the others are doing now?”

“Whooho! Mako-chan always comes through”

 

“Not today he didn’t…”

“Sou-chan? What do you mean?”

“Nothing, let’s go”

 

The playful blond came out the door first, while Sousuke and Makoto looked at themselves, Sousuke smiled and before coming out the door he grabbed Makoto’s crotch.

 

“Mako, you’re in big trouble when we come back”


	7. When Disaster has a Name

Chapter 7: When Disaster has a Name

The playful blond came out the door first, while Sosuke and Makoto looked at themselves, Sousuke smiled and before coming out the door he grabbed Makoto’s crotch.

_“Mako, you’re in big trouble when we come back”_

Makoto smiled in a somewhat embarrassed way and followed the eager blonde through the hallway as he saw Sosuke closing the door to his room looking a bit annoyed.

“Guys, you’re so slow!” Hazuki kept his pace and before they knew it they were already with the others in the dining hall.

“Nagisa!” A fabulous voice asked for the blond boy’s attention.

“Rei-chan! You’re finally awake!” He laughs evilly at poor Rei who had just taken the last bite of his breakfast.

“Hmmph!” *he fixes his glasses*

“You have some nerve Nagisa! Leaving me stranded like that, but you forgot that I am a scholar in tactics and I escaped with ease! - Rei laughs in his fabulousness

“Umm… Rei-chan, I left the ropes untied in case you woke up. He drove his hand to the back of his head and

“ROPES!?” Makoto was startled.

“Apparently so…” Sousuke mumbled.

“Oh come on you guys, we were just fooling around”- He laughed.

“It seems like you’re the only one who can” Sousuke was still cranky about what just happened, he wanted to see Makoto all gears in motion but Nagisa kept interrupting again and again, he was sick of it and spouted that hateful comment.

“Heyyy Sou-chan what’s that supposed to mean? You’re having fun too right? ” - Nagisa teased.

Yamazaki didn’t reply back, in fact, he looked to the side almost in agony, that pipsqueak blond kept checking up on everyone.

“Tch…”

“Oi Rei, don’t let Nagisa have his way or you’ll end up like penguin food!” Rin’s voice echoed around the boys who met at the dining table. Rin and Haru were sitting by a nearby fountain inside the hotel. It seems Rin was stopping Haru from jumping in it right after breakfast.

“Food for the penguins!? HAH! Nagisa fell right into my trap now! Rei took out some strawberry candy from his pocket and slowly started to unwrap it.

“It’s a shame Nagisa, but I’ll take my win, you left all your candy in the room!”

“REI-CHAN! DON’T DO IT!”

“Geez… what’s up with these idiots today, Haru?”

Haru kept staring at the water as if nothing else mattered in that moment.

“Haru…?”

“Rin, I want to swim” He bluntly said.

“I can take you, for a price!” – Teased the man.

“I’ll do it” –The ocean eyed boy said with a serious face.

“Really!? Well, I didn’t meant like that, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to!” – He was going back on what he said.

“No, that’s fine, I want to do both…” – Haru grabbed Rin by the hand and ran towards the huge pool in the back.

Meanwhile, Rei and Nagisa were fighting over the last piece of strawberry candy.

“Guys, that’s enough already!” Makoto came in between them and tried to break the fight.

“Mako-chan! Help me get that last candy!” Nagisa managed to slip through everyone and snatched the candy when Makoto separated them.

“Hah! I win Rei-chan! – At that moment Sosuke comes up from behind and steals the candy from Nagisa in a swift move.

“Heh, I don’t think so” He started unwrapping the last strawberry candy.

“Sou-chan! Why!? Give it back!” – Nagged the boy.

 Sosuke smiled and started walking towards Makoto.

“Not fair! You just want it for yourself! – Nagisa kept harassing Sosuke so he would return the candy.

Sosuke was unwrapping the candy and just when he was beside Makoto he stuck the strawberry candy into Makoto’s mouth.

“hhmhhh?” – Makoto muffled with Sosuke’s fingers inside his mouth.

“See? I know how to share too” He let his fingers out of Makoto’s mouth and licked the remainder of the candy and Makoto’s saliva in his fingers.

“Man, that’s good candy” – He teased again.

“S-SOU-CHAN!? Rei chan! Did you see that?” The blond screamed while staring with a wicked smile, pulling Rei by the shirt in a sort of funny state of shock.

“Oh my, I did but I’m so confused! SOSUKE LIKES TO FEED OTHER PEOPLE!?”

“No, Rei-chan, you don’t get it do you?” –He stares at Sosuke now.

“I KNEW IT!” There was something fishy with you guys!”

“N-Nagisa, It’s not what you think, oh man, Sosuke, say something!”

“Yeah it’s not what you think Nagisa, we almost fucked until you showed up and ruined everything”

“SOSUKE!” – He thinks for a moment.

“Is that why you guys took so long to open the door a while back?” The devilish blonde was at it again, trying to get on their embarrassed sides.

“Mako-chan? Sou-chan? You know what? I’m just going to go now… Don’t worry I won’t tell Haru or something like that!” Nagisa went flying out of the room with Rei by the hand.

“Tch… that little…”

Makoto couldn’t hold the embarrassment, his face was all red. He looked at Sosuke and he too, had a somewhat red face.

“Sosuke?”- He touched the man’s shoulder.

“Tch… Fuck, I’m embarrassed again”

“Huh?” Makoto was confused.

“I said all that and now I can’t believe it, that’s how crazy you have me… Mako” – He smiled a Makoto

“Ahh… haha, I see!” They were both in an awkward situation now, everyone had left the dining room, they were hungry, and they needed to shake off some serious embarrassment.

“So… uhhh, are you hungry” Asked the tallest of the two.

“O-Of course!” He added with a smile.

“That tonkatsu (deep fried pork) looks real good Makoto, we should try it”

They sat down in one of the tables and got some food from the nearby buffet that the others ate off a while back. It seemed like the atmosphere had somewhat calmed down and it was back to being shy (or aggressively honest in the case of Sosuke) around each other. Makoto got his plate, some scrambled eggs, sausage and a big chocolate muffin with a piña colada he constantly sipped off.

“What’s with that monster chocolate muffin there Mako?” –He smiled a bit while sipping his cherry soda.

“Monster? We aren’t talking about your cock are we?” –Sosuke choked on his water when Makoto said this.

“Ack! W-What?” The man didn’t expect Makoto to say something like that.

“Hahaha I’m just messing with you Sou! You look cute when you’re surprised”

“Oi… you’re not the only one that can tease like that”-He said with a slightly flushed face.

Makoto blushed too, fearing Sosuke might say something of the same magnitude.

“Haha I get it, I won’t tease you again”

“It’s alright, I wasn’t planning on staying too long in here anyway” He got up the table, halfway to finishing his food and pulled Makoto.

“Huh!? What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing, I’m having dessert”

“C-Chotoo!” He pulled Makoto into the hallway and into his room again.

“SOSUKE!” Makoto was bright red, he already knew where this was going and he was dying of embarrassment.

Sosuke sat in the bed and looked at him.

“Makoto, I was joking, I’m not having you for dessert, well unless you want to” He sat in bed, already in his shorts and covered himself with the sheets.

“I did say I wanted to get to know you better…we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to”

Makoto sat in the bed, contemplating those words. They both looked at each other and Tachibana laid down under the sheets with Yamazaki.

“Wow Sosuke, your room is chilly now”

“Yeah, I guess it is…” – He blushed a bit but he pulled Makoto a little closer to share his warmth with him.

“I-Is that a little better…?” He asked a little shy.

“That’s perfect!” Makoto smiled at him, he was kind of getting used to Sosuke’s behavior, he just seemed mean most of the time but he’s actually someone who understands on the inside.

“I’ve never cuddled before…” Yamazaki said with that shy tone again, it seemed as if he was trying to hold back something.

“Well, I’ve cuddled with my little brothers, but not with someone I like, I see that’s causing trouble for you…” – Makoto stared at the bulge lifting the sheets from down below.

“I can’t help it you know….” This time he had a wild red in his face.

“I know… I can’t help it either…” Makoto was not facing up, instead he was hugging Sosuke while being sideways and the other man facing the ceiling. Yamazaki felt Makoto’s boner grazing his thigh up and down.

“M-Makoto…stop that”

“S-Sorry, I’m just cold and hot below my waist” – Makoto blushed but didn’t feel uncomfortable leaving his boner stuck to Yamazaki’s thigh.

“I warned you didn’t I?”

In a swift move he turned from his face up position and ended up on top of Makoto, so close to him that their noses were touching. He got even closer from the side and whispered on Tachibana’s ear.

“Are you going to let me suck that cock now, or do I have to bury my head in the sheets?” Makoto blew a fuse.

“I like it when you get like that…” Makoto pulled him into a kiss, their lips kept going in together and farther apart in a very mischievous foreplay. In the midst of that hot kiss, Sosuke carefully stripped Makoto of his underwear and lifted the sheets, only to savor his own lips when he saw what Makoto had underneath.

“Oh fuck, I’m so thirsty for that” Were the last words he said before making Makoto’s body flinch from pleasure.

“Ngh…” Makoto’s thighs shook a bit and he bit his lips when Sosuke tightened the grip with his mouth.

“Y-You seem...agh… to be good at this Sou…” – He said stuttering a lot. Sosuke took it out for a moment and looked at Makoto. Sosuke drove his mouth to Makoto’s exchanging another kiss with another fragrance. Their lips separated now…

“That’s a tasty cock you have there Mako…” –He kept giving him head until Makoto was about to explode.

“S-So-suke…That’s enough, I-I think I’m going to cum” – He tried to pull Sosuke’s head away so he wouldn’t fill his mouth or get some on his face but the man seemed to WANT it that way.

“Do it Mako, I’m waiting for it baby” – He stroked faster and Makoto blasted his face with a hot seed from his cock. Yamazaki was so into it that he started grazing Makoto’s manhood with his face, toying with it.

“Some… Someone’s having fun haha” – Said the man exhausted already.

Yamazaki’s mouth and face had Makoto’s seed all over and all Sosuke could do was smirk in pleasure because of what just happened.

“I guess I got a little carried away, then again, who wouldn’t with that fucking gorgeous cock”

“Don’t say it like that!” Makoto got embarrassed again and looked to the side.

Yamazaki cleaned up his face and went under the sheets with Makoto again, he cuddled him this time by turning Makoto sideways and hugging him from behind.

“What about you Sou…. You’re still hard as hell…”

“I’m good Mako baby, now we’re even”

They smiled and shared a cute kiss and came back to a hugged position.

“I’m a bit tired though” – Makoto said almost closing his eyes

“You think someone will knock the door?” Sosuke asked.

“They better not, because we aren’t here!”

“Right! Hahahah” Sosuke laughed loudly.

 

“You know… when I hear you laugh like that, It reminds me of something”

“Hmm? What is it Makoto?”

_“It reminds me that I’ve come to love you…”_


	8. Down Memory Lane

Thanks for reading this far guys, it really means a lot to me. Remember to leave your opinion or just a simple comment, it really gives me incentive to keep writing when I read what you guys get the fun out of. This just pumps me up :D Thanks!

 

**Chapter 8: Down to Memory Lane**

"You know… when I hear you laugh like that, It reminds me of something"

"Hmm? What is it Makoto?"

" _It reminds me that I've come to love you…"_

"What are you talking about?"- He said, perplexed by Makoto's words but keeping a face that defied the other man's words.

"We've barely done anything together, we barely know each other so… how can you say that?" Sosuke questioned the man he was embracing from behind, the man whose fears and problems were clear as the sky they lived in, yet… when did he even start feeling like this, when did this "love" come to be?"

"You say that Sou-chan, but you've felt it too right?" – He turned and faced him, their noses touching, and their warm breathing taking up the little space they had between them now.

"For some reason, I feel like I know a lot more about you than you think. Is it that brief moment when you're talking with Rin and you casually share a smile with me? Is it that time when everyone is doing something I'm not part of, you come look for me? Tell me why I feel like I've already been in your arms, tell me why I don't feel this is uncomfortable at all…"

Makoto was shaking, his eyes started watering and his nerves were cracking his voice up.

"I-I'm sorry Sou-" Before he could say anything else the taller man's hand silenced him.

"Stop Makoto, You've said enough and I'm the one that should be sorry" He softly moved his hand from Makoto's lips and caressed his face, trying not to shake himself from what Makoto just said.

" _I-I think I love you too…"_  He tried looking to the side, his face all red for the first time. Makoto was almost in tears upon hearing this.

"I'm being honest here, don't be all silent now" – He said trying to hold his embarrassment out.

"Haha, Sou-chan-"

"You can just call me Sou you know? Only you though… I hate it when that Nagisa brat calls me like that"

"Alright Sou…" He grabbed his other hand and kissed it.

"I promise… I'll take care of you" – He softly kissed the teal eyed man in the lips.

"Nhm… A-Alright Mako"

They looked at each other, quite an awkward moment they had after a confession. Someone had to break the silence.

"I can't believe you're still hard Sou! Hahahaha" – Makoto teased.

"Hey, it's hard not to be when I have your ass grazing my cock"

"Then… what do you say we don't just graze my ass?" – He got on top of him and smiled.

"O-Oi! M-Makoto, what are you doing?"

"Hmmm? Getting shy on me after what we just did?"

"…" Sosuke gritted his teeth and gave a lustful look to the man on top of him.

"You make me want to rip you apart sometimes Makoto, you're such a tease"

"You think so? – He wiggled his ass into Yamazaki's cock – "Sosuke?"

Sosuke finally snapped and turned him over, took Makoto's underwear out and started nibbling his neck.

"Ngh…Sou" – He squirmed and wrapped his hands around Sosuke's neck and back, scratching the latter's back with his nails.

They kept intensely kissing each other, they would crash onto the wooden border of the bed trying to savor each other in body and soul. Surprisingly enough (or not at all), it was Makoto who had the more lustful and playful behavior of the two, he would drive Sosuke with his arms wherever he wanted to be nibbled or licked and the man did as he pleased. It was like he was an all different Makoto…

"You want to do me big boy?" – Makoto groaned.

"Oi… you're not drunk are you?" - Sosuke teased a bit.

But the other man didn't reply at all, he just bit him harder, squeezed him tighter and pulled his hair making Sosuke groan on the inside.

"M-Makoto… " Sosuke was starting to lose it too.

"I want to do it"- He looked at the teal eyed boy with a stillness in the eyes.

"Dammit Mako…"

Makoto grabbed Sosuke's cock and slowly drove his rear to its gland.

"Fuck me" Sosuke got really stirred after hearing Makoto say such a thing.

The man tilted to the front and banged his head on the wooden bed board.

"Oh fuck, that hurt" – He started laughing awkwardly. This threw off Makoto, he was trying to see what the problem was now.

"Sosuke? Are you alright?" He had a puzzled look in his face.

"Yeah…"

He suddenly became so clumsy in his kisses, the synergy was all gone. Sosuke stopped for a moment.

"Alright… I can't do this…" – He lowered his head in front of Makoto, his face all red and in shame.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry if I did something" – Makoto led his torso up and leaned his head on Sosuke's shoulder.

"It's not you…I-I've never done this before" Silence creeped over in that bedroom.

"You've never kissed a guy!?" – He said startled.

"No Makoto… not that" They looked at each other, Sosuke driving his gaze at Makoto's rear.

"Sosuke…" He seemed to understand now, that Sosuke didn't have experience with anal sex.

"I don't really mind that you haven't done anything… to tell the truth, I haven't done it either. Maybe we can try things out? I'm a little scared too... to be honest"

"I better not hurt you, I'll be mad"

Makoto smiled and grabbed the man's hand, the source of Sosuke's clumsiness and fear was not knowing what to do to please the man he had in front but he was too ashamed to say anything, like he who likes to please his lover, even when not knowing the grounds they stand on. Yamazaki smiled too and laid Makoto on bed, slowly getting into it again.

*Cellphone rings with Drake's Hotline Bling ringtone* "You used to call me on my cellphone…"

Sosuke shifted his head to the side in alarm, this was Rin's ringtone.

"What's up?"

"Oi… is Haru with you guys?" – Sosuke looks at Makoto naked in his bed.

"Uhh… no…?" – He smiles.

"Tch, we had an argument and he ran off angry at me"

"Never mind, I'm off to see if he's with Mak –"

"He's not with Makoto, I'm with Mako"

"What the hell Sosuke, why is he there?"

"He dropped in because he was alone in the dining hall?" – He said, trying to justify his words.

"Tch… I bet Makoto had something to do with this"

"Stop, let's just find your angry boyfrie- I mean husband"

"Very funny Sosuke… see you in the main hall" – He said as he hung up.

Makoto had already put on his underwear and undershirt. He had a rather eerie face on.

"I should just ditch him" – Said Sosuke being a little mad at Rin's harshness.

"Don't, you're just mad at him but he's your best friend. You'll get over it"

He put the last piece of clothing on while Sosuke was still in his black, tight underwear. Makoto threw his shirt at him across the bed and they shared a rather unpleasant look. Makoto was acting funny and Sosuke came directly at it…

"What's wrong?" He walked towards Makoto and led a hand to his face.

Makoto's eyes watered a bit and he felt an aching pain in the chest.

"Why does Rin have that kind of ringtone in your cellphone?" – Yamazaki stretched his view in surprise.

"It's a long story Mako, and I will tell you all of it, because you're everything that's happening to me right now…"

"No more screw-ups" – He said kissing Makoto's lips.

The olive-haired man calmed down and exhaled as their lips went apart.

"Thank you… for being honest with me"

"Let's go calm down the crybaby Mako"

"Hahaha, don't be mean! Let's go!"

They went out the room and into the long hallway. They walked at the same pace, not one single step in front of the other, smiling and joking with each other. The sweet scent of love had taken over and they were enjoying every moment they spent together. They arrived at the main hall and Rin was nowhere to be found.

It was night time and couples were going out to dinner, Sosuke and Makoto were watching as the couples around them comforted each other and enjoyed their company.

"It's a lovely night" – Makoto said smiling at Sosuke who was staring back at him with a somewhat reddish face.

"It is…"

"Where could Rin be?" Makoto kept looking and noticed Sosuke staring at him.

"You're beautiful you know…" Sosuke smiled and gave Makoto a little push in a playful way.

"Chottooo! Haha, stop that! I'll tickle you until you can't breathe!"

"Oh? I'd like to see you try that"

 

-Ahem-

Rin had a pissed off face. He had heard most of the conversation and judging by the mood he was in, this wasn't going to end well. He was full of hatred right now and seeing these two having the time of their lives in someone else's honeymoon was driving him crazy.

"RIN?" – Makoto stopped playing with Sosuke the instant he saw Rin.

"Save it, you two are probably screwing, good lord Sosuke, what the heck is wrong with you?"

Sosuke gave off a slightly annoyed face.

"Since when do you care what I do or don't do?"

"No, I don't, but you barely know him. I'm not saying he's a bad person but I don't want you to hurt Makoto like you did to me in the past.

"What…?" – Makoto's semblance changed.

"Makoto, I didn't do anything to him"

"Sosuke… what's he talking about?"

"Oh Makoto, you didn't know?"

"STOP" – Sosuke pulled him by the shirt.

"What? You don't want him to know about us?"

Makoto's semblance changed, as if he knew he was going to get hurt again. He looked at Sosuke, with sad eyes as if wanting him to deny that he ever had an intimate relationship with Rin.

"There was nothing with us, you were my best friend and that's it"

"Best friends that sleep together in high school? You know more than that"

"Sou…?" Makoto's eyes watered up and a sad frown was drawn into his face.

"You know what? I actually like Makoto, and about the short time? In this short time he's been more understanding that what you've been all your fucking wedding. Stop being an ass and give the real version of that you call "us" to Makoto"

"Makoto?" He had a hostile look on his face now.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Rin?"

"Good, now you know how I feel right now, help me look for Haru"

"Tch…" he pulled him by the shirt again, this time with anger in his eyes.

"When we find your little husband, you're making this right and telling Makoto the truth.

Rin started looking for Haru and Sosuke followed, full of hatred and elusive of Rin's stupid behavior. He wanted to see Makoto and set it all right.

 

 

 

_But the boy was nowhere to be seen, he left, dreadful and full of resentment…_


	9. A Park in the Sky

**Chapter 9: A Park in the Sky**

 

_“When we find your little husband, you’re making this right and telling Makoto the truth._

_Rin started looking for Haru and Sosuke followed, full of hatred and elusive of Rin’s stupid behavior. He wanted to see Makoto and set it all right._

_But the boy was nowhere to be seen, he left, dreadful and full of resentment…_

_-_

Both men kept walking a set distance from each other, with nothing more than a stillness in the face that hid their anger, but they all wanted the same thing in the end, which was the only thing making them walk forward.

“Where the heck could they be!?” – Rin said, a little short on patience.

They arrived at the pool area, it was already nighttime so the lights were turned on. It was a fancy hotel, it had some dimmed lights, some chairs and the reflection of the night sky were placed perfectly in the water. Sosuke was right behind Rin, as alert as ever trying to spot Makoto, he was really worried Mako would try to push him away after hearing what Rin said.

“They’re not here, let’s go back” – Sosuke said with a little sadness in his voice.

“Oi… Sosuke” – Rin looked back at him.

Sosuke had a shine in his eyes, he wasn’t particularly crying but there was something in his semblance that was obviously atypical of him, was he… beginning to cry?

“What do you want” – He bluntly responded.

Rin took notice now, Sosuke didn’t even get like this when he went Rin away with Haru.

In high school, Rin was everything to Sosuke, and for a moment Rin made him believe the feeling was reciprocated. They slept together, and they had a good relationship but just as it was going to get to the next level, Nanase took Rin’s heart, or better said, reclaimed it. It was never meant to be for Sosuke, and Rin knew that but he kept chasing after him whenever Haruka wasn’t around. After that, Sosuke changed with Rin, he would be there for every one of his achievements but whenever his shark-toothed friend would bring out the past Sosuke would cut him off.

It wasn’t a matter of disliking Matsuoka, it was more like the one you cared the most for broke your heart, deceived you…but you can’t really leave him alone, even if you wanted to, it was someone really important and a part of your childhood too, it wasn’t that easy. He decided to stay a friend to him.

“You like him that much?” – Rin put a confused face. Sosuke seemed in a deep trance.

“I thought that was… you know… a fleeting moment you guys had” He laughed a bit.

To his surprise Sosuke didn’t find it the least funny, instead, a raging anger took over when he snapped out of it. He grabbed Rin by the shirt and pushed him into a wall

– “You think this is funny?” - His eyes watered some more.

“You think this is something similar to what happened with us?” -He closed his eyes in pain and a couple of tears came out.

 Sosuke let out a cry but quickly muffled it, he clenched his teeth to hold out the urge to scream. Rin was baffled, it was the first time he saw Sosuke cry about something, and it was barely considered crying due to how he managed it, but nevertheless he had never seen him in such emotional pain before.

“Sosuke… I’m sorry” – Rin quickly hugged him.

“I should’ve been less of an asshole, let me help you fix this” Rin had a sad face now. What he considered knowing Sosuke wasn’t really true, he was far, far away from knowing what was on Sosuke’s mind.

“I’ve been trying for this to be the perfect honeymoon but I’ve been screwing it badly, Haru and I had a fight earlier and…”

“And?” Sosuke, still a little moved from before, asked back seeing as Rin hesitated a bit.

“Aw man, I was looking at some guys and Haru thought I was checking them out… In reality I was just looking at their neat swimsuits so I could give him one before we head back for Australia”

“Rin” – Sosuke scoffed.

“What’s so funny?”

“You really are one of a kind, come on let’s try to find your goofball and my man”

They went back from the pool and into the main hall again, a little more cheerful than they were, just before starting. What they didn’t see where the two shadowy figures inside a nearby bush right by the poolside. As soon as they saw them go in, the swift one came out:

“DID YOU HEAR THAT REI-CHAN?” – He pulled the other man from the bush, his glasses all out-of-place.

“Oh dear, where could Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai be?”

“No! Not that, did you hear Sou-chan, he’s in love with Makoto! He’s going to foil our plans, we got to get to Mako-chan first!

Nagisa pulled poor Rei into the hotel to catch up to them. Our little blond boy had something up his sleeve for more trouble.

-Sigh- “Nagisaaaaaaa, I’m embarrassed to do that! How did I ever let you talk me into this?”

“It’ll be fun Rei-chan! I bet you’re going to enjoy it the most”

“Hey Rei-chan, let’s take a shortcut!”   


 

 

With that, they set off looking for Sosuke and Rin.

 

-          Meanwhile, at the last floor of the hotel:

 

“So, how did you manage to find me?” – Haru asked a little bummed, staring down at the pools, the wind tossing his hair back and forth.

“Well, it’s kind of weird actually, this is the place I would figure you would be, you have a really nice view of the water and the coast from here, though only the dimmed lights in the pool are visible this late at night”

“Yeah…” –He became silent again.

“Haru? It’s been a while since we’ve talked like this” He sounded worried for Nanase, who was sitting on one of the chairs of what seemed to be a park in the rooftop. Makoto was sitting on the floor, looking at Haru give him a sort of cold shoulder.

“Come on Haru, tell me” –He pulled Nanase to the ground and sat him close to him.

“Makoto, stop, we’re not in high school anymore, I don’t want to talk about anything” –He was going to get up but Makoto forced him down.

“I’m not asking you to tell me anything, I’m not the same as before, I don’t need to be beside you for anything but you will listen to what I have to say, Haru-chan”

M-Makoto…” –Haru stared, bewildered by Makoto’s will.

“I know that you had an argument with Rin, and I know you tend to get misdirected from the main issue with things, that’s why I’m here”

Haru kept silent, his urges to go away completely disappeared.  He was intrigued on listening to Makoto now, for something in that man had completely changed.

“That man’s face was destroyed when you left angry. He was looking everywhere for you, don’t you think you’re being a little too hard on him?”

“Do you know what he did?” –Haru said in a defensive tone.

“No, is it that bad?” –Makoto stared for a while, wondering what it was that got Haruka like that.

“I hate it when other men look at him like I look at water” –Haru paused and looked at Makoto.

“HARU!? ARE YOU JOKING ME?”

Makoto got up and grabbed Nanase’s hand – “We’re going, I can’t believe that you’re actually mad at what I think you are”

“Oi! Makoto, stop!” – Haru got dragged over by the taller man and they headed to the elevator.

The elevator took a while, it suddenly got awkward between Haru and Makoto, and he was still holding his hand from before so…

“Makoto… I’m sorry”

“Don’t be, I’m only worried for you guys because you mean a lot to me” –He tilted his head a bit, as if he was going to say something out of place but he went with it anyway.

“Recently, I’ve been so sad, I lost my best friend and first love, now we’re all grown up and I felt empty at times, but something happened in this honeymoon of yours Haru-chan. I think I might be exaggerating when I say this but don’t misunderstand me”

“I love you Haru, but not the way Rin loves you” –He laughed a bit and a little red showed up in his cheeks.

“I might give Yamazaki a chance though!” –Haru opened his eyes even more upon hearing that last statement. He wasn’t sure what Makoto had said and inadvertently took a step forward.

“What did you just say?” –At the same time the elevator door had opened with Rin and Sosuke inside, both outraged by what just came out from Makoto’s mouth. The door from the stairs also opened with the two impatient boys coming out of it with a mischievous smile.

“There they are! Rei-chan! Pull Mako-chan’s pants down now!”

 

“What the hell is happening?” –Sosuke asked, very, very, very confused.

 

 

_“I dare you to take his pants down, you little shit” – He thought to himself._

_Hell was about to break loose, Rin was apologizing around ten times per second, Sosuke and Makoto looked at each other like they needed to talk something serious, Nagisa and Rei were just plain weird as it was. What the hell was happening now?_


	10. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far guys! Greatly appreciate it :)

**Chapter 10: Fireflies**

 

_-While Nagisa and Rei were going up the stairs, a little before they bumped into the others-_

“Nagisaaaaaa, c-climbing these stairs is DEFINETELY NOT BEAUTIFUL” *pant* *pant*

“But Rei-chan, we need to hurry to Mako-chan before Sou-chan gets to him!”

“All of this because you ran out of candy, can’t we just get some more from the store?”

“No! I gave Makoto the last pack of my strawberry candy and he just put it in his pocket, Sou-chan will eat it if we don’t hurry!”

“Are you sure you’re not exaggerating a little bit, why would Sosuke-san eat the candy you gave Makoto!”

“Rei-chan! Didn’t you see how he snatched that one earlier!? He’s obviously a candy thief”

“By GOD NAGISA YOU’RE RIGHT! I remember! Then lets get that last piece before he steals from poor Makoto-senpais’ good heart!”

“Right!?”

The dorks had a master plan all thought out and by the time they bumped into the roof’s door to the top floor’s park, they immediately rushed for Makoto’s pants.

“There they are! Rei-chan! Pull Mako-chan’s pants down now!”

“What the hell is happening?” –Sosuke asked, very, very, very confused.

“Haru…” Rin looked down a little sad, his anger immediately melted away.

“…” Nanase didn’t show any signs of wanting to talk to Rin.

“Makoto” Sosuke looked to the side, as if trying to catch his attention but at that moment Nagisa and Rei crashed into Makoto and made him fall onto the floor .

While all this chaos was happening, and frankly a little exasperated from everything already, Makoto screamed in the middle of everyone.

“WOULD EVERYONE STOP AND SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT!?” –Everyone stopped in their tracks, no one had ever heard Makoto scream like that before. No one said anything, they were just looking towards Makoto.

“Umm… can we all just stop being crazy for a moment and sort things out?” –He instantly blushed, as he didn’t expect everyone to just stop in their tracks after hearing him.

“Mako-chan?”

Nagisa got off Makoto’s lap and stopped trying to pick his pockets. They were on the grass and just as Makoto’s getting up, Sosuke extended his hand to lift him up from the ground.

It was more like a reflex when Makoto took Sosuke’s hand, he got up but after doing so the latter wouldn’t let go of his hand.

“S-Sosuke?” –He stuttered a bit as the man wouldn’t let go.

Everyone was looking at that scene now, not believing their eyes as Sosuke slowly touched his nose with Makoto’s.

“I’m sorry, I really do like you a lot Makoto”

The man blushed like hell, in front of all his friends, he was at a loss for words.

“…” He took the courage and dared to speak his heart.

“Everyone, we all came here to see Rin get married to Haru, to be happy for them, to make memories that we will cherish but I feel that in this very moment there’s a little chaos in our relations”

Everyone stood quietly, Nagisa was on the grass still and Rei quickly joined him. Rin was beside Haru, both silent hearing what Makoto had to say, they all formed a little semi-circle around Sosuke and Makoto.

“I hate to see you guys fight, I hate to see you sad and that’s why I screamed, I couldn’t bear it anymore”

“Rin, Haru, I’ll start”

Makoto squeezed Sosuke’s hand in terror but Yamazaki didn’t let go, instead he grabbed Makoto’s hand with a firm grip and gave him a smirk. They were communicating without any words for it.

“I got horribly drunk the first night, you know me, no resistance at all for alcohol but I enjoyed it anyway. The thing is I… may have seduced Sosuke in my drunkenness and when I woke up next to him the next morning I freaked out. (At this moment Sosuke was blushing a bit)

“Turns out we didn’t do anything, but something did happen” - he squeezed his hand even more- “I realized I liked him more than a friend, I’m a little scared but I’ll see what happens”

Nagisa and Rei gasped but Haru and Rin stayed silent, a little surprised however when they saw Makoto give a kiss in the cheek to Sosuke.

“So If I went through all that craziness in just three days, I think we can sort things out here” With a smile he let go of Sosuke’s hand and went over to Rin and Haru.

“Especially here”

The lovers looked at each other, there was only silence until Nanase pulled Rin closer to him

“Haru- what?” Rin had no idea what Haru was doing until he kissed him out of the blue.

“Sorry, I overreacted”

“Haru! You’re always so direct with these things” Rin blushed intensely whilst Haru felt like the most normal person in the world.

“Sheesh… you’re hopeless, come with me I have something for you” He took Haru into the elevator and went to their suite.

“Well… that was fast, too fast I’d say” Makoto was baffled upon seeing them already made up from that little speech.

“Well, you have a warm personality and seem to be pretty good with people” –Sosuke rested his chin on Makoto’s shoulder.

“Ahhh! Well! I don’t know about that!” –He nervously laughed.

The two newlyweds were gone, only Nagisa and Rei were left on the ground, and they were amazed at the sight in front of them. Makoto laughing at what seemed to be some kind of innocent flirt from Sosuke’s part.

“Are you watching this Rei-chan? It’s what we feared all along, he may have already eaten the strawberry candy, and now he’s probably trying to eat Mako-chan”

The goofy couple was slowly backing away, as if they got there at the worst moment of all.

“I heard that, brat” Sosuke gave an annoyed look to Nagisa.

“Gahhh! Run! Rei-chan!” But before the playful blonde ran away Sosuke stopped him.

“Oi, weren’t you crazy about that strawberry candy?” Nagisa stopped immediately.

“Mako-chan! You still have the last piece, don’t give it to Sosuke ok?”

“Oh?” Sosuke smirked while he stuck his hands in Makoto’s pockets and slowly crawled his hands to see what he had inside. He took off one of the hands and held the bright red wrapper in his hand.

“You’re a pain, but hopefully this keeps you away” –He threw the candy at Nagisa

“Sou-chan! You’re not so bad after all! Have fun eating Makoto! Let’s go Rei-chan, to the room of torture!”

“W-Wait! NAGISA!”

They disappeared through the stairs doorway and only Rei’s screams were heard in the distance, echoing in terror while they went to their room.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Makoto was a little confused.

“I think he knows, well… it’s kinda obvious now”

It was warm, Sosuke’s bodily heat was getting to Makoto.

“You know, you can take your hands off my pockets now”

He felt the man behind him wasn’t responding at all.

“It’s windy, can I leave them a little longer?”

“Is your face cold too?”

“No. I just wanted to be close in case you turned your face so I could kiss you”

“…”

Makoto’s cheek reddened but never did he dare to turn his face towards Sosuke.

“I was joking you know”

“Yeah, so was I”

The green eyed man turned and cupped his hands around Sosuke, getting his nose close first and slightly touching it with his own.

“What did you do to me?” Makoto asked with a gentle blush.

He kissed Sosuke, his gaze all serious now, his lips a little humid from the tension built up between them.

“I need to explain so many things” –Sosuke lowered his head while Makoto’s hands were still in his face.

“Yes, you do, but I’m willing to hear it all out after we finish what we started”

“M-Makoto?” –He lifted his head again and looked him in the eyes. Makoto was smiling gently, and if that was somewhat wrong, the words that came next were even worse than that.

“You do realize everyone left to their rooms and I’m really eager to see what you can do with this”

“M-Makoto!”

-Meanwhile at Rin and Haru’s suite-

“I told you already! This is the reason you thought I was looking at them for other reasons! When the boys arrived at their room, Haru quickly questioned Rin’s behavior as to why he was justifying himself for his previous actions.

“You know I don’t cope well with these arguments” Haru turned around and headed for the door but before he did so Rin got in the way and pushed Haru with his body to the wall.

“You see this?” –He brought up a bag, neatly decorated with a red bow with a heart. Haru stared at it in a little embarrassed way.

“Did you pick up that bag” He smiled a bit.

“SO WHAT IF I DID” –Rin blushed.

Haru calmed down, it did seem like this was another one of Rin’s tricks to keep him there but he gave him a chance to justify.

“I saw you looking at them too” –He bluntly said.

“I wasn’t –” Rin stopped him right there, “I know” The redhead started unwrapping the present and revealing the new swimsuit he bought for Haru. It was black with a purplish line along the thighs.

“It’s just like my old one”

“It’s even better” –Rin splashed a little water on the swimsuit and little mackerel prints on the swimsuit started to appear.

“S-SABA!?”

Rin was smiling at Haru who was delighted by the cute mackerel prints on his swimsuit.

“You look nice in it”

Haru looked down, he wasn’t good with these things.

“You don’t have to say anything” Rin smiled as he grabbed his hand and caressed his hair.

“…And you don’t have to move from there” Haru slowly undressed Rin but he wasn’t fazed by it, after all, Haru wasn’t the kind to start things. He stood there valiant, until Haru pushed him into bed and forced his underwear down, shoving his tongue onto Rin’s rear.

“Ngh! Oi! What the hell- agh… Haru!?”

Rin learned that night that he wasn’t as dominant as he saw himself be.

Sosuke was surprised when Makoto brought his hand to his lower waist and grabbed everything as if it was his own. “Oi - !” Makoto didn’t hesitate this time and lead Yamazaki to the elevator, it felt damp as Makoto started taking Sosuke’s shirt off and saw how his primal instinct slowly took over. The tension was unraveling and it was having a very hotheaded side-effect.

The elevator doors opened and Sosuke rushed out with half of his and Makoto’s clothes in his hands.

Sosuke was very hard, he didn’t even try to conceal his boner while desperately sliding the card on the reader to enter his room with Makoto.

“Whoa” Makoto looked down and right back up to Sosuke’s face, in a state of arousal. It was scary whenever Makoto got like this, he was very lewd and unpredictable.

Sosuke looked down to his boner and back to Makoto’s eyes and smirked.

“You’re glaring at it again Makoto, surprised at something you’ve seen before?” –He teased.

Makoto didn’t say anything, instead he put a smile and approached his ear, whispering in a tone that completely obliterated Sosuke’s patience.

“You’re not the only one that’s got something to stare at” –He said as he grabbed Sosuke’s free hand to pass it through the throbbing boner he had himself.

The sound of the door closing engulfed the room, shutting the room in complete silence. There was absolutely no sound but the small breathing right after kissing someone so passionately. Makoto was on top of Sosuke, who kept driving his lips again and again to briefly bond with the other man’s.

It was damp again…

Sosuke had an earthy scent that Makoto could perceive as he nibbled his neck and deeply exhaled hot air into his skin. Their groping hands, constantly challenging the limit of their physical closeness, pulling each other against their abdomens. They got below the sheets and could barely see each other through the moonlight coming in through the balcony window.

“Makoto” –Sosuke stopped for a moment.

Both men briefly stopped, Sosuke wet his lips again, urging to keep kissing the man in front of him but something made him stop.

“Are you okay? Sou?” Makoto asked, stirred but conscientious about his partner’s sudden change of pace.

He caressed the muscular body beneath him, he gazed at that teal beauty that were his eyes and played with his hair.

The man smiled at Makoto, it was a humble smile, and it was kind of strange seeing Sosuke smile like that.

“I’m happy”

He turned Makoto on his back so he was on top of him now, he carefully took out his boxers making Makoto’s dick pop out of his underwear. He drove his hands through Makoto’s thighs and grabbed his member as he kissed him slowly.

“For not having done anything you sure do know a lot” –Makoto teased a bit, taking Sosuke’s underwear off while he was being kissed.

“And you’re pretty quick with your hands” –He said as he saw the olive haired man grab his manhood and start to tease it with his muscled rear.

“I wonder what kind of face you will make when you have me screaming on top of you”

Sosuke immediately blushed, Makoto already had a bottle of lotion in his hand and it was like he wasn’t afraid it was his first time doing it.

Makoto started sitting slowly on Sosuke’s dick, he could feel as it slowly and painfully stretched his rear and his face made this point clear as water. It looked like it was fine but Tachibana let out a pained scream that made Sosuke try to stop.

“Oi, Makoto, let’s stop”

Makoto was gasping a little bit, he took Sosuke’s dick out and looked at him with a sad face.

“Seems it’s a little bit harder than I thought” He laughed as if trying to calm the embarrassing scenario he was in.

“I don’t want to see you in pain” At that moment Makoto turned Sosuke from his position.

“I want to try again”

“Makoto…”

He got on all fours and rested his head on the pillows, allowing his peripheral vision catch a glimpse of Sosuke’s wanting face.

“Come on big boy, one more time”

Sosuke entered again, this time at a slightly slower pace, he held Makoto down and put both knees on the bed to support himself. In this position it was he who had the whole control on the situation.

“How’s that” –Sosuke kept going in slowly, a little worried he might be hurting Makoto.

“God that… *-moans-* dick is so huge Sosuke” Makoto squeezed the sheets of the bed and bit the pillow he was resting his face on.

“Makoto…” –He was about to pull out but he felt the hand of the other man push him towards entering again.

“It feels good Sou…”

This was all the motivation he needed to keep going, if it felt good to Mako it felt as good or better to him.

He felt the burning sensation for the first time, Makoto’s inside were warm and very tight, he felt his manhood squeezed inside but he couldn’t stop. He gazed at Makoto’s humid back, the room was damp again, his breath going out of control like a primal man, he didn’t know how to stop and even worse, he wasn’t going to last very much longer as he didn’t know his limit yet.

“Oi Makoto…”

Tachibana felt that very well proportioned dick go in and out of him, a little reckless but the pain was gone, he heard Sosuke call his name a couple of times but he didn’t feel the need to reply. He felt as the push got harder and out of control, Makoto knew Sosuke was ready to go.

“Sou- I’m about to come” –Makoto was ready to splash the bed, but the teal eyed man turned him before he came, he saw Sosuke’s semblance immediately knew he was also close.

“I love you, I love you Makoto” He whispered in Makoto’s ear before blowing his seed all over Makoto’s chest and abdomen. The other man came instantly, his body twitched all over but he was fixated on what the other man said.

“Sou…?” Even after that event he was paralyzed from the teal eyed man’s words.

Sosuke, all calmed down now but his body still making him gasp for air, looked to the side a little red in his cheeks.

“I uhh…” He looked a little worried Makoto would say something that would reject that.

Makoto started laughing a little out of breath too.

“I didn’t expect that, Sou” He tried to lean up front to kiss Sosuke but suddenly he felt a sting of pain coming from his rear.

“Ack ~ That… kinda hurts now” Sosuke lifted his eyebrows like a sad puppy and put his hands on Makoto’s thighs.

“Hold on, I can get some rub-on from the lobby counter” –He immeadiately put on some shorts, a shirt and came off the door in a hurry.

_Meanwhile, deeply hid in the closet were Nagisa and Rei, completely overwhelmed and kind of steamed at the whole thing._

_“I think we’re going need to get Makoto to a hospital Rei-chan”-The blond boy whispered._

_“Makoto-senpai…” –Rei said a little embarrassed._

_The next day came and everyone got together, Makoto walking a little funny and Sosuke watching him closely with a worried face._

_They shared big hugs, sentimental goodbyes and just when they were parting…_

“Take care guys! I’ll miss you so much!” –Nagisa exclaimed.

“Hope to see you soon Nagisa!” –Makoto waved at the distance.

“I’ll miss you too Makoto!” –At that moment Sosuke waves from beside Makoto too.

“NOT YOU! NOT YOU AT ALL!” –Nagisa turned and kept walking, just to turn back again.

 

“MURDERER!” Everything went silent after that, everyone looking directly at Sosuke looking for an explanation.

 

_“Uhhh…What?”_

_-End_


End file.
